You Missed, Jean
by Norikita
Summary: A short fanfiction, based on a prompt in dreamwidth (snkkink), where Jean awkwardly kisses Marco. Warning : MarJean (yaoi)


**Author's note :** well, i saw a prompt at AO3 (snkkink meme, to be exact) that wanted Marco and Jean to have an awkward kiss uwu i'm not really good with awkward kisses, and this is an uber short one. Oh well, rated T and also MarJean, which means yaoi uwu

* * *

It was only another dark, grim - skied night with no stars. The other had gone out to have dinner at the dining hall, while Jean stayed in his room, alone. Thanks to his injured arm and head, after falling more than 20 meters high up in the air.

They were pretty new to the 3D Maneuver Gear, and Jean was quite of a prodigy at it. But one of the cables broke when he was up high in the air; he was panicking a bit, sweating, and didn't even register the thought that his other cable was still okay. Either way, he fell into a thick branch, before falling down onto the ground, head first. He didn't know what happened next; as everything felt like it's spinning around, he could hear a faint voice of someone... Worried, judging from the tone. Then everything went black. He had lost conciousness.

When he had regain his consciousness, Marco told Jean to not move, not even a single movement should be made. Yet Jean refused, and he tried to sit on the bed. But what was next, was an excruciating pain on his head; it was unbearable, like having his head split off in half. Jean winced in pain, feeling like he had no left arm at all. He took a glance at his left side to make sure, and thank God it was still there; attached, but a bit broken, with bandages wrapped around it. Marco told him he had a few fractured bones in his arm, and there was a damaged spot on Jean's skull. In short, Jean's fall was pretty bad.

Marco told Jean that Bertholdt had found him with his head bleeding, red liquid flowing on the dirt. Bertholdt quickly notified the others; Marco told him he should thank Bertholdt for that. Otherwise, he wouldn't still be here right now. Though, he was lucky he could still use his arm... After a few weeks, or days, of rest.

Jean cursed, before falling back onto the bed, rubbing the sore, painful spot on his head, which was wrapped with bandages. Marco smiled, and walked out from the room. Before he did, he looked at Jean one more time and said, "Get some rest.", in a caring tone and a smile that always made Jean feel all warmed up inside. "Fine, i will.", Jean nodded and waved Marco away with his one good arm, before he heard a soft click of the door, meaning Marco had already left.

He sighed, he never liked staying in one place and doing nothing, it was boring as hell to him. How come he had to get the broken 3D Maneuver Gear? It was just unfair, and Jean wished in his mind that the shithead he called Eren would get his turn next. Jean realized that he had no other choice but to rest if he wanted to be there to see Eren bloodied up from falling, which means, that he had to get healthy. He knew this, and sighed one more as he turned to sideways to stare at the wall and bore himself to sleep. He just had to go with this until he was all better.

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Jean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, before flickering them slowly, trying to adjust the blinding light from the sun going through the window. He glared down at his own body. Wait, he didn't wore a blanket back then. Huh, someone must've put it on him. Whoever it was, Jean thanked him or her on his mind.

"Wha-?", he mumbled, wondering, how long was he actually asleep? Didn't he slept in the afternoon yesterday? Well, he did feel better, at least. The pain on his head wasn't as bad as it was, and he could move his left arm a bit.

"Marco?", he asked. Marco walked to sit on a stool next to him, turning to face Jean on his bed, nodding with a smile on his face, "Marco Bodt, alive, and in person.", he giggled. Jean let out a dry laugh, thinking in his mind, _don't say that._ What if the day where Marco was gone was near? He didn't want that to happen.

He shook the thought away from his head, trying not to imagine Marco being eaten by a titan and screaming in pain. They were training to be a part of the scouting legion, and their tasks was to kill and exterminate the titans from destroying and entering the wall, after they graduate; so of course, some of them are going to die, eaten by titans.

Jean shook the more gore image out of his mind, "How long did i fell asleep?", he asked, trying to redirect his mind to a conversation rather than those kind of thoughts, as he sat up on the bed, back against the wall. "Well," , Marco grabbed Jean's left and patted it lightly, "almost half a day, i think.", he continued. "You lazy bum!", he jokingly said and laughed, and earned himself a small punch on his shoulders with Jean's right hand, and the Jean broke into a laugh, laughing together with Marco.

"Marco, aren't you supposed to go train?", Jean sounded a bit concerned, "I don't want him blaming me because i'm the reason for you to skip training.", he continued with a smirk. Marco smiled (God, that kid would never stop smiling; Jean hadn't seen Marco being sad more than 5 times, though he really do love Marco's smile; it made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside), "I already asked for permission, and they granted me one.", he answered, patting lightly on the hand on his own.

"I'm going to be here for you, don't worry, Jean.", Marco added as he let go of Jean's hands and leaned forward for a hug, a friendly hug, perhaps. Jean really couldn't tell the difference; but he accepted it anyway. As he felt Marco's chest pressed against his he could feel his heartbeat beating next to his in the same rhythm. He could feel Marco nuzzling his nose against his neck, his hair tickled Jean's cheek, and his breath warm against his neck. Jean wore a faint smile on his face, before hugging Marco even tightly. Marco giggled against Jean's neck (which felt ticklish to Jean), and hugged him tighter in response before taking his arms away from Jean.

The two said nothing, but the two still managed to keep their eye contact. Marco gripped the fabric on his thighs with both hands, scrunching it as his cheeks turn a bit red. Wait, Marco didn't look him in the eyes. He was still looking at him on the face but not at his eyes. Jean tried to figure out what are those two brown eyes looking at. And then he realized it : Marco was looking him on his lips.

Jean's cheeks turned light pink, blushed at the thought as Marco gasped, realizing that Jean knew about it and looked downwards to avoid eye contact with Jean, face turning even more red.

Jean didn't know what came over him, but he knew they were more than just friends. At least he thought they were. Nonetheless, with one hand, he gripped Marco's chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him, his hand shaking with all the nervousness. Marco said nothing, but he looked at Jean's eyes, as Jean enjoyed the sight of Marco's blushing cheeks and confused look. All together, he looked cute to Jean. He closed his eyes before slowly moving his face closer to Marco's, closing the gap between them.

The next thing he felt brushing against his lips was not another pair of lips like he had expected; instead, it was... The bottom of Marco's nose? Jean opened his eyes, and when he knew where his lips had just landed, his eyes widened in shock and his cheeks went even more red with embarassment. He backed away from Marco's face, looking to the sheets to avoid eye contact, lips pursed.

Marco giggled, "You missed, Jean.", and with one finger pointed at his lips. "Sh - shut up!", Jean quickly replied, looking at Jean with bright cheeks before looking away again. Marco giggled once more before moving his face closer to Jean. Jean felt some sort of warm wind against his cheeks- wait, maybe a warm breath? Jean looked to his left, and found Marco incredibly close to him, as in, less than 3 inches close; he was frozen in place, he couldn't find anything from himself to move away, pull Marco closer, or shove him away.

Between Jean's confusion and thoughts, Marco leaned forward before pressing a soft kiss to Jean's lips, throwing him off from his train of thoughts as Jean himself felt Marco smile against his lips.

Marco then pulled back from the kiss, to see Jean looking away from him quickly, cheeks bright red. "There.", muttered Marco with a smile. Jean quickly shifted to lay on the bed on his right side, looking at the sheets, dragging the blanket all the way up to cover his head; one thing he'd always do when he felt sleepy or somehow, embarassed. Marco giggled, before standing up, and let out a small content sigh. He used one hand to drag the blanket down to Jean's nose, before leaning down and planted a small kiss on top of Jean's head, than dragged the blanket up to cover Jean's head again.

He stepped away from Jean towards the door, "I'll go get us some breakfast, okay?", he said before walking out from the room and closed the door behind him.

When Jean was sure Marco was outside, he dragged the blanket down to his hips, "Marco, you ass...", he muttered to himself, as he felt his heart warm, and content; trying to drag himself to sleep again before Marco would come in again with breakfast.


End file.
